


A Promise Kept

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, canonverse, snk 102
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi made a promise to the man he loved, and he intended to keep that promise. Even if it took his last breath, the fading beat of his heart.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> In wake of the leaks for chapter 102 being released, and the return of Levi Ackerman, I thought this only fitting. This drabble centers on Levi dealing with the loss of our dear Commander, Erwin Smith, and the rising war at our fingertips. Thank you for reading. :)

The thick cottony fabric clung closely to Levi's shoulders, the cape fanning out to billow in the wind as it hit him firmly in the chest from this altitude. Blades in hand, pointed outward both forwards and behind, his own special form perfected through the years of bloodshed and war. There was no difference in him now but the circles under his eyes which have only deepened and darkened with time. From sleepless nights spent staring into the depths of darkness, arm stretched out towards the ghost of a man still lingering next to him.

The space was empty.

The man was gone, but still came to the raven in visions. In wisps of wind that felt like fingers slowly caressing the hard lines of his body. In light of each dawning morning, or the fading candles in the night that cast shadows in a lonely room. In crowded streets where so many voices meshed together, his still stood out; that beautiful, smooth laugh echoing in the corridors of memory.

In the blue of the sky.

In the blue of the sky is where his promise thrummed like a fluttering heart against its rib prison. It’s where the love of his life resided with wings as golden as his hair, azure eyes as attentive and serious as he watched on. Patient.

He was always so patient.

Footsteps that resounded like thunder moved closer through the demolished city, the beast navigating the shattered streets with ease. Levi’s steely silver gaze found shining gold irises, that pierced into the night like blazing suns. He felt a familiar fire spread through his body, starting at the branding on his heart that echoed the memories of soft lips and wandering hands and quiet, belated sighs. The cloak hanging from his shoulders shifted, giving off the illusion of his own wings.

He was soaring.

_Don't die. Survive._

He hardly heard his own voice over the roaring winds guiding him to his target. Levi should have been more wary of the raging war around him; should have been more conscious of the bloodshed and destruction that followed such an order. He was worried about his comrades, of course. His squad. His friends. His kids. But he had faith in them, in their abilities and strength and resolve. He had faith, yes. Which was why he was leaving the rest to them while he handled the real monster.

While he made good of his promise.

He barely realized when his dark cloak became silvery wings. When his strength ran out, his resolve cracking into fragments like the glass of a broken mirror. He stopped soaring. For a while, it was dark. Pitch obsidian and empty. There was no chill of death like he expected. No scorching igneous flames of Hell. No choirs of wailing from the damned. It was nothing.

Then, it was the gentle caress of soft fingers on his cheek. It was a breeze that smelled of dew and marigolds. It was a voice as soft and fine as silk, a warmth as comforting as sunset.

"You've kept me waiting, Levi."

Silver eyes opened to meet bright azure. The man who had been haunting him for years was finally back within his reach. It wasn't a trick of his mind, or a nightmare disguised as a honey-sweet dream. Levi had kept his promise, and this was his reward.

"Welcome home."


End file.
